Conventional systems and methods for generating replacement account numbers generally include sending an original account number from a requestor computer to a central host computer. The central host computer can then provide the replacement account number to the requester computer. The requestor computer can then use that replacement account number in a payment transaction instead of the original account number.
Systems and methods that use replacement account numbers instead of original account numbers are outside the scope of PCI (payment card industry) requirements, because the original account numbers are not at risk of being obtained by unauthorized persons. Since the methods and systems are outside the scope of PCI requirements, the methods and systems need not implement the stringent security protocols required by PCI.
While conventional systems and methods that use replacement account numbers are useful, a number of improvements can be made. For example, one problem with issuing replacement account numbers is that they can sometimes be issued even though the accounts associated with the account numbers used in the replacement account number requests may not be in good standing. This can impose a significant risk to various entities (e.g., issuers) who manage the accounts, or who might otherwise use the accounts to conduct payment transactions.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.